


Darcy and the Surprise Baby

by OfTeacupsAndToads



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Accidental Baby Acquisition, Darcy and Kitty are sisters, Darcy is sarcastic, F/M, Timelines? Don’t know them, orphan darcy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27257956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfTeacupsAndToads/pseuds/OfTeacupsAndToads
Summary: Wherein I cherry-pick some of my favourite things from older X-men comics and smoosh them into working with my favourite girl Darcy. I am ignoring all continuity and timelines.Or: Where Darcy wakes up to a huge surprise left to her by her sister, Kitty Pryde.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers
Comments: 18
Kudos: 180





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy rubbed irritably at her face. Refusing to open her eyes she swatted at whatever had just touched her and prepared to roll over and fall back into sleep. Her groggy brain realized two things at once when she tried to move. One there was a sizable weight sitting on her breasts and two whatever had touched her face was doing it again. 

Eyes snapping open she stared into the scaled purple face of Lockheed. “What the fuck dude!” She whispered at him. “Did you lick me?” Lockheed’s tongue darted out from his mouth, just touching her nose. Darcy craned her neck and saw the time glowing from her alarm clock. “It is 3:45 in the goddamn morning. Do you need something?” 

Sighing at her crudity, Lockheed gently crawled off of her and sat staring at her phone. Darcy rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand and then angrily moved to grab the phone. “What did Kitty do to make you come sulk here again?” Lockheed just stared as she thumbed the phone on and saw that she did indeed have a message from Kitty. 

“Darcy. I’m so sorry. I just can’t deal with it anymore. I feel like I’m drowning and I can’t stop it. I’m so so sorry. Love you.”

Darcy stared at her phone before looking at Lockheed. “Lockheed. What is this? Why is she sorry? Where is she?” 

Seeming to shrug at her the dragon turned and launched himself off of her bed and flew down her hall. 

“Get back here lizard! Talk to me! We both know you can!!” Darcy scrambled from bed, the sheets getting tangled around her feet and briefly tripping her up. She walked down the hall cursing the small purple dragon until she reached her living room. There he was curled around a large basket sitting on her coffee table. 

“What. The. Ever. Loving. Fuck?!?” 

She walked towards him and the small baby sleeping soundly in the basket. She sat down stiffly on her couch never taking her eyes off of the infant. “Lockheed. Explain.” 

Lockheed just looked at her, his eyes silently judging her. 

The baby made a noise and it’s little fist flailed. Darcy jumped. She finally looked back at the dragon. “Is there at least a note?” 

He poked his nose into the folds of blanket around the infant's legs and came out delicately holding an envelope. Inside was a folded piece of paper and some other more official looking things. 

She took the paper out first. 

“Dear Darcy

First off I’m so so sorry. 

This is Isabelle. I had her two months ago. Pete’s her dad. He doesn’t know. He’s moved on and happy but I’m not. Actually no one knows. I hid it. But I can’t deal with everything right now. By now Illyana will have taken me away. You won’t be able to reach me.

Please take care of Isabelle. Please keep her away from the team. Both teams. Fuck, any teams. She deserves a normal life. More normal than you or I had. 

I know that you will love her and you have so many friends and such a good support system. 

I love you so much. 

Katherine. “

Her hand clenched involuntarily around the letter. She breathed in deep and let it out slowly. She shook the other documents out and read them, swearing slowly as she went. 

Birth certificate saying that Darcy was Isabelle’s mother. 

Bank info stating that Kitty had transferred what appeared to be her life savings into an account for the two of them. 

Kittys will. 

Fuck fuck fuck fucking shit!!!!!

Darcy put everything back into the envelope (after a lame attempt to straighten the note) and stood up. Lockheed quirked an eyebrow at her but she just flipped him off as she walked back to her bedroom. 

She grabbed her phone and quickly hit her number one speed dial. 

*brrrrrring* *brrrrr- hello?”

When she heard the sleepy voice on the other end her knees almost gave out in relief. 

“Oh Steve. Thank god. Can.... can you come over? Please? I really need someone right now.”

“Darce, it’s 4 in the morning. Is everything ok? Are you hurt?”

She wiped her hand over her eyes. “No everything is not fine but I’m not hurt or anything like that it’s just -“ She paused when she heard a faint noise from her living room. 

“I’ll be there in 15. Leave the door open?”

She almost smiles. “Yah. Ok. Thanks Steve.” 

She hits end and quickly walks down the hall to where the baby is now very much awake and starting to become upset. She hastily flips the lock open on the door before going back to the tiny girl. 

“Oh hey no baby no. Shh shh.” She picks her up, making sure to support her head, just like she’d seen in the movies. “Shhh shhh. It’s ok sweets. It’s ok. If I ever see your momma again I’m going to kill her but it’s ok.” 

Cuddling Isabelle close to her chest she sits down. The crying has tapered off and Isabelle is staring at her with big wide brown eyes. “There we go Isabelle. It’s very nice to meet you. Aren’t you just the prettiest surprise baby that I ever did see.” Isabelle seemed to accept Darcy as an acceptable place to sleep and her eyes started drifting shut. Darcy shifted her around so her little head was cradled on her shoulder and she was mostly supporting her butt while she slept. 

Darcy looks at Lockheed with a pleased little smile. “Well that didn’t go too badly did it.” 

The condescension that Lockheed shares with her with only a tail twitch was something to be seen. At that moment his head jerked towards the door and he launched him self off the table and flew down the hall. 

Steve quietly came through the door and stopped dead when he saw Darcy. 

“Darcy sweetheart. Please don’t tell me that you stole that baby.” 

She gave him a withering look. “Why would I steal a baby, Steven?” She sighed and shook her head. “No theft necessary. She’s mine apparently. Read for yourself.” She nodded towards the envelope sitting on the table. 

Steve came over and sat right next to her and she relaxed a little feeling his warmth along her side. He always ran so hot that she had often called him her personal heated blanket. 

He quickly read through everything silently before setting it down and turning on the couch to face her. 

“Doll, why did Kitty Pryde leave you a baby?”

Darcy just stared at him for a beat. “Because she’s insane? Obviously dealing with trauma that should be helped by a professional? Because running away to a hell dimension isn’t a good place to raise a baby? Because she doesn’t have any other family and I’m her sister?” 

Steve was staring intently at her face. “So what your saying is your sister Katherine, who I’ve been hearing stories of for the past year, is Kitty Pryde, also known as ShadowCat, member of the X-Men and more recently the British version Excalibur?”

Darcy chewed on her lip. “Um. Yah? Did I... kinda forget to mention that?

Steve rubbed the space between his eyebrows. A sure indicator that he had a headache starting. “The foster home that you grew up in? That was...?” 

She finished for him “Xaviers. Yah.” She added in a quiet voice “sorry.” Her lip wavered and she suddenly felt like crying. “I'm so sorry Steve. I should have told you. But I hate talking about the X-men and growing up with them because it always goes one of two ways. Either they assume I’m a mutant, which I’m not, though I can’t tell you how much I wanted to be one growing up, or two, people go fanboy on me and ask a thousand entirely far too personal questions about them.”

Steve just gently gathered her into his arms, being careful not to jostle Isabelle. She hiccuped a sob and he kissed her temple. “Shh doll. I’m not mad at you. It’s ok to not tell people everything. But I would have understood you know. Not exactly unused to the fans or the slightly strange backstory.”  
Darcy hiccuped a sob again and drew in a shaky breath. She nodded and gave Steve a slightly awkward and quick kiss before carefully setting Isabelle back into her basket. 

At that moment Lockheed came sailing in overhead to curl around the basket once more and Steve went still. “Darcy? Sweetheart? Did you steal a dragon?” 

Darcy casually elbowed him in the stomach under the guise of getting off of his lap. “No Steven, I did not steal a dragon. That asshole in the charming shade of purple is Lockheed. He shows up to sulk when Katherine does something that pisses him off and I’m guessing that disappearing to a hell realm is really annoying him.”

Steve just put his head into his hands and sighed. “You wanna start from the beginning for me?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of background in this one

Darcy turned towards Steve on the couch but then hesitated. She glanced towards Isabelle and then stood, grabbing Steve by the hand to haul him off the couch. “Where we going Darce?” he asks as he lets her lead him. “The bedroom. I don’t wanna wake up the baby. Lockheed will watch her and I’m not going to shut the door. We’ll be able to hear her if she wakes up.”

They walked down the hall and Darcy fell face first onto her bed. She smooshed her face into the pillows as Steve chuckled quietly at her actions. He sat with his back against the headboard and stroked her hair. After a few moments she rolled over and looked at him. 

“You know Kitty’s background?” 

He nodded at her. “Yah. SHEILD has a file on all the X types. She has intangibility as a power and joined the X-Men when she was 13 or so?”

Darcy agreed. “That’s the basics, ya. So to pad it out a bit. Kitty's dad died when she was 6. Our mom remarried a couple years later and another year or so I came along. Kitty was 10. I don’t remember when Kitty’s powers started appearing. I kinda remember when Professor X came to see us. Kitty wasn’t sure if she wanted to go with him, but some stuff happened and she went. I missed her so much. I’m sure she didn’t miss me as much. What 13 year old wants a three year old trailing after them. She didn’t come back much that first year.”

She sighed and moved closer to Steve so she could cuddle into his side. His arm automatically came around her and pulled her in close. 

“My parents were in a car accident when I was 4. They had just dropped me off at preschool. The preschool workers didn’t figure out anything was wrong until no one came to get me.” She paused for a moment to collect her thoughts. 

“Katherine is my only family, but she was only 14. I was going to be put into the foster system. Xavier pulled some strings and suddenly he and Ororo were foster parents and I was living in the X mansion. 

I lived there until I was 17. I had Rogue singing me lullaby’s when I woke up with nightmares. Beast patching up skinned knees and giving me my yearly physical exams. Not to mention teaching me most of the hard sciences through highschool. Bobby was almost like a big brother. Playing pranks on me. Freezing my damned underwear. 

Hell, Logan would teach me swear words and how to brawl every time he passed through.” Darcy glanced at Steve's face and he had an intent look. She knew he was taking in every detail. 

“Kitty was always there for me. She honestly took on too much responsibility considering at the beginning I was a traumatized toddler. And then again when I was a devastated, angry teenager who had been told I would never have a superpower. But between her and the rest of the team I managed to get through school and then get the hell outta there. 

Being a non powered person surrounded by bonafide heroes was rough. I kinda resented the hell out of them. Which is why I mostly cut them off. And don’t ever talk about them. Professor X and Katherine made sure that I was never connected to her. It was a decision made when they first tested me as a kid and knew I didn’t have the X-gene. They didn’t want the baddie of the week using me to get to the team. 

So, I went to Culver, spent three years on my degree, came up short on science credits and met Jane. Then I tazed Thor, and got swept up in a different flavour of superpower craziness.” She shook her head. “Do you know how many NDA’s SHEILD made me sign?” 

Steve chuckled again, the sound deep and rumbling under her ear. “Yes I do. I think I’ve even read through some of them.” His hand was idly rubbing up and down her arm. “So that takes us closer to now?” She nodded in response. 

“Kitty and I have weekly phone dates and we email and text, but I haven’t seen her in a couple years. We actually got together briefly when I was in London with Jane, but her team was in another dimension or something when the dark elves came? Maybe something about a train. It was a little fuzzy. She introduced me to Wisdom. I thought he was a little full of himself, but that can happen with those government spy types. Lockheed never liked him. He wasn’t my favourite person, but as long as Kitty was happy I didn’t really care, y’know?”

Darcy played with a thread coming loose from her top. “Kitty told me they had broken up. About eight months ago I’d guess. It was a big thing. I knew she was upset about it but she never said anything about being pregnant. Like she’d moan about Pete just moving on and I just assumed she took the breakup harder than he did.”

At this point her voice started getting ragged. “But I was so wrong. How depressed do you have to be to just abandon your child? And she left her with me? What do I know about babies! She chose a literal hell dimension over us Steve! Hell!” Darcy started crying in earnest and Steve pulled her even closer and placed a kiss on her head.”

“Hey, shh. I know it’s a lot Darce.” He rubbed her back and kissed her hair again. “You’re right. Kitty was obviously not in a good place. But I’m sure she thought she was doing the best thing she could. She brought little Isabelle to you. Someone she knew would look after her and keep her safe. Someone not thinking straight wouldn’t have planned as well as she did.

And she was right. As far as being able to care for a surprise baby? You are pretty set. You have a job that will give you some time off to figure things out, lots of friends who are going to be ecstatic to be aunts and uncles and, well, me.” Steve’s smile was a little crooked as he stared into her teary eyes. “I’ll always be here for you Doll…. Though maybe we can use this as the excuse and push you need to move into the Tower?”

Darcy let out a wet sounding laugh. Her living out of the Tower was an old argument. Steve was always worried for her safety, though she lived in a perfectly safe apartment building. She had liked the space and work/life divide that an off-site place gave her. He was probably right and with the baby she would need to take advantage of all the perks that came from living where both Pepper Potts and Tony Stark made their home, but she wouldn’t admit that to Steve quite yet. 

She inelegantly rubbed her eyes and nose with the back of her hand and then sat up. 

Slapping her hands on her thighs she nodded once. “Alright. We have plans to make babe. I have so many phone calls to make and then we have to figure out how to keep the actual real baby out there alive and healthy. I need to make a list.” She scooted off the bed and Steve got up to follow behind her, still grinning a little crookedly at his beautiful, stubborn, scarily compartmentalizing girlfriend. He made a mental note to have Sam pop in and see her just so she could unload on someone willing to listen. As he got to the door he heard the baby starting to fuss.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets her first experience of parenthood.   
> Steve goes shopping.

Darcy had the baby cradled in her arms. Her eyes were wild. “Steve. She didn’t send a bottle. Or formula. There is only one spare diaper shoved down the side of the basket. What am I supposed to feed her? My tatas are for fun times only!” 

He shook his head. “Don’t worry. I’ll run down to the CVS across the street and grab some bottles, formula and diapers. Um. What size do you think she wears?” 

Darcy glares at him. “How the hell am I supposed to know. Small? Does it say on the clean diaper?” Steve grabs the diaper off of the coffee table and turns it over. “There’s a little one on here so that’s what I’m going to buy. Gimme like ten minutes. I’ll be right back.” Darcy called after him. “You better be! I don’t know what I’m doing!” She heard the door click and stared at the tiny girl. 

“All right munchkin. Let’s get that diaper off of you. Because I’m going to be straight with you. You're smelling kinda ripe.” Darcy laid Isabelle on the couch and started unsnapping the buttons holding her onesie together. “Why are there so many buttons!” Lockheed let out a small whuff noise and a puff of smoke from where he was coiled up on her bookshelf. “Shut up lizard. No comments from the peanut gallery. I’d like to see you do this.”

She got both of Isabelle's legs free from her outfit and stared at her diaper. “Well waiting isn’t going to make it better, huh.” She popped the tabs and opened the diaper. “Holy poopsplosion Batman! Crap. What am I supposed to clean this up with?” She pulled Isabelle's arms out and sacrificed the onesie to get the bulk of the mess off of her.

Gingerly picking her up she quickly walked to the bathroom. She snatched a towel off the rack and spread it on the floor before gently laying the naked baby carefully down. She grabbed a washcloth and ran it under some warm water. Darcy cleaned Isabelle, making sure to get all her bits. She threw the washcloth towards the laundry basket and gathered both the baby and the towel up. 

Walking back to the couch she sighed seeing the mess she had made of it. “Well fuck.” She put the baby and towel down over the visual evidence. After a couple of attempts she managed to get the diaper on tight enough that she didn’t think it would leak. She glared at the snickering dragon. “Not. One. Sound.” Her door opened and she sighed in relief. “Oh thank god. I’m so glad you’re back. I need help.”

Steve stared at her in disbelief. In his hands were a couple plastic bags and a big case of diapers under one arm. “I was only gone for 10 minutes! What happened?”

“Her butt exploded is what happened! And then I didn’t know how to clean it so I kinda used her outfit and a washcloth. Help. Please?” 

Steve set the bags and box down. “I’m here. Um. Why don’t you put her back in the basket while I figure out the formula and you… go take a shower? I um...think you got a little on you.” Darcy looked down at her front. “Oh ew. Yah. Shower is a must.” She moved Isabelle over to the basket. Lockheed glided down and took up his customary spot curled around it. “So. She’s naked now because I killed her outfit. And don’t move the towel. It’s hiding the horrors that you missed.”

Steve dug through his bag and came up with with a package of bottles and a can of formula. He quickly read the instructions on both and started some water boiling. He sanitized the bottles and scooped some of the powder into one. He poured the water in and shook it up. He squirted some out onto his wrist and decided it wasn’t too warm. 

Isabelle was chewing on her fist when Steve cautiously sat down next to the towel on the couch. He set the bottle down and picked her up. Lockheed kept one eye on him as he arranged her. Steve cradled her close and put the bottle in her mouth. The baby started sucking with gusto and Steve smiled down at her little face. 

When he had woken up this morning to Darcy’s call he hadn’t expected to end up cuddling a baby. Honestly of all the surprises he had experienced in his life, an adorable little miss wasn’t so bad. Isabelle sucked harder and he tipped the bottle up so she didn’t get any air. 

He heard the shower turn off as she finished the bottle. He dug through his plastic bags and grabbed the soft cotton blanket he had bought. Popping the tag off of it he threw it over his shoulder and set Isabelle up to burp her. He gently rubbed her back and soon enough she let out a belch. 

“Holy smokes! Was that her? She could give some truckers I’ve met a run for their money.” Darcy was standing in the hall with her hair wrapped in a towel and another around her body. Steve flashed her a grin.   
“Babies are impressive that way. Just wait until you first hear her pass gas. Full grown men sized noises.”

A strange look crossed her face. “I thought you were an only child?” His smile faded a little. “Yah. Buck had a couple of younger sisters. His youngest sister Becca came when we were about 11 I’d guess. Got lots of experience with all things baby in the Barnes house.” 

Her expression turned soft. “Well I’m glad for that. One of us should have some idea what we are doing.” Hitching her thumb over her shoulder “I’m just going to put some clothes on and then figure out who I have to phone. You ok with her for a few minutes?”

Steve nodded. “You go do what you need to. Isabelle and I are fine.” He looked down at Lockheed who had sniffed at the statement. “Lockheed will supervise I’m sure.” 

“Awesome. Thank you. For, you know, everything.” With another grin at him she walked into her bedroom and closed the door. He smiled at the door for a moment before snagging another bag and pulling it close. After digging through it he pulled out a blue sleeper with a picture of his shield in the middle. When he had seen the little Avenger themed clothes in the store he couldn’t help himself. 

He shuffled off the couch and laid the new outfit down. He efficiently got Isabelle into it and gently tickled her tummy when it was all done up. “There we go. Now we won’t let Darcy kill this outfit will we.” The baby offered a gummy smile in return. Steve felt his heart melt a little. He picked her back up and tucked her into his arm. Again diving back into the bags he found the tiny hippo toy with pacifier attached to it and offered it to her. After a couple false tries, she had it clutched in one hand and was sucking away. 

With the baby happy for the moment he pulled out his phone and started texting one handed. 

Steve (5:05 am): Hey man. You up?

Sam (5:06 am): If this is a wake up call to go running I am most certainly not up. 

Steve (5:06 am): Nah. I’m not running this morning. Darcy had a thing and I’m over at her place. I was just wondering if you could give Tony a heads up for me. I’m pretty sure Darce is finally going to move into the tower and I want the space to be available. 

Sam (5:08 am): A thing? Is everything ok? Did something happen that made her change her mind on living arrangements? 

Sam (5:08 am): Is she moving in with you?

Steve (5:09 am): I’m… not sure. Maybe? Either way she’s going to need one of the bigger apartments. 2 bed at least. 

Sam (5:09 am): Why? Man you know I’ve been to her place right? She doesn’t have that much stuff. 

Steve (5:10 am): Um. I’m going to let her tell everyone. Could you just talk to Tony? I think we should be at the Tower before noon. It would be great if everyone could be around. 

Sam (5:10 am): Sure thing. I’ll get everyone together for lunch. I’ll order from that Thai place Darcy likes. 

Steve (5:11 am): Thanks so much Sam. I’ll see you then. 

Sam (5:11 am): See you guys. 

Steve tossed his phone back at the table and looked at Isabelle. She was staring at him and happily sucking on the pacifier. He ran his finger down her cheek and marveled at how soft it was. She looked a lot like Darcy. Kitty too likely, but he had never met her in person. 

Darcy came out of the bedroom. She was fully dressed and her hair was thrown up in a messy bun. She stopped at the end of the couch. 

“Now that is the cutest thing I have ever seen.” She quickly snapped a photo using her phone. “I got ahold of Jane before she crashed for the day. I didn’t really fill her in but let her know that I needed a few days off to deal with a family thing. She was really cool about it and told me to take as long as I needed, so I don’t have to worry about my job.”

Steve scoffed. “Like Jane would fire you over taking a couple days off. She hardly remembers to shower when you aren’t around. Remember when we took that long weekend and went to Miami? When we came back Tony wouldn’t let us do anything until you got her to leave the lab and bathe and eat something not toastable.” 

“Ha. Oh man. Yah. She was a bit pungent. The whole lab needed to be aired out. She hadn’t been back to her apartment since the day we left, just science binged the whole time. She had frightened all her interns away. Practically emotionally scarred some of them.”

She scooched herself in between Steve and the arm of the couch, as far away from the towel and it’s hidden horrors as she could get. She surveyed all his bags. “Wow you sure managed to get a bunch of baby stuff in your 10 minute excursion.”

Steve’s ears turned pink. “Well, there was all this stuff and I figured too much was better than not enough. I grabbed wipes and diaper cream to go with the diapers. And I got a couple types of powder formula and bottles and a bottle brush. Then I was just about to go to the till and they had all these little onesies and bibs and they were Avenger themed so I grabbed a couple of those.” 

Darcy squealed and leaned forward to paw through the bags. “Oh my god. I thought the little Cap one was too cute. Is there a little Thor one?” He smiled at her exuberance. “Yup. Iron Man and Widow too. The purple one is Hawkeye.” 

“Oh Clint is going to flip when he sees that.” She smiled at him. “You are so amazing. At least now she won’t be naked. So what do we do now?”

He scratched his head with his free hand. “Isabelles been fed and changed and seems pretty happy.” He smiled down at her. “I think we have some time before the next baby related emergency happens. How about we make some breakfast. I’m sure you could use some coffee too.”

“Mmm. Coffee. Yes. Let’s do that. I think I have eggs and bacon and bread. I’ll do a quick fry up if that sounds good. You could put her down and come help if you want?” 

She got up and pushed a few bags under the table with her foot on the way to the kitchen. The first thing she did was start the coffee maker. Humming happily at the thought of the elixir of life, Darcy opened the fridge and rummaged through the drawers to find the bacon and eggs. 

Steve came up behind her as she set everything down on the counter. His arms wrapped around her and he held her tight. “You’re pretty amazing too you know. I’m aware some pretty heavy duty denial is happening, but you are dealing with everything pretty well.” 

Darcy turned in his arms. “Ha. I’m not dealing with it at all but thank you. I’m going to be honest with you. I’m going to be leaning on you fairly hard.” Steve leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. “I’m pretty sturdy you know. I’m here for you, whatever you need.” She went on her toes to give him a harder kiss. “Thanks babe. I’m not letting you cook though. You can make the toast.” 

He huffed a laugh into her hair. “I’m not that bad. I can cook many things. Spaghetti. Pop tarts. Microwave popcorn.” She giggled and pulled away to grab a frying pan. “Yup. Regular Gordon Ramsay you are. I’m still sticking you on toast duty.”

Steve mostly kept out of her way as they made breakfast and traded quips. They ate at her breakfast bar, keeping an eye on Isabelle, Steve’s plate considerably fuller than Darcy’s. Darcy had given Lockheed his own plate of bacon, which the dragon gulped down in a couple bites. 

As they cleared up the dishes, Steve said “So I asked Sam to gather everyone up for lunch at the tower. I figured this way you’d only have to explain once. Is that ok?” Darcy looked at him. She was still scrubbing at the dishes when she answered. 

“Yah, no that’s good. I really don’t want to have the same conversation a hundred times and it will be easier in person than over the phone. Thanks.” She gave him a little smile. 

His face was thoughtful. “You know you don’t owe them explanations on your past. You can explain about Isabelle without bringing up Kitty.” 

She barked out a little laugh. “And what? Did I find her outside my door, Harry Potter style? What about Lockheed? No. It’s better to rip the bandaid off completely and explain everything. That way no one will have nagging questions or feelings that I wasn’t truthful.”

He smiled at her. “I’d almost forgotten about the lizard.” Lockheed sent a plume of smoke in their direction and Darcy laughed. “Don’t worry Lockheed. I won’t ever forget about you.” Lockheed launched himself off of the coffee table and landed on Darcy’s shoulder. Steve took a step back as Lockheed coiled his tail around her neck and nuzzled her cheek. Darcy stroked the little dragon tenderly. “Thanks bud.” Lockheed was glaring at Steve. 

Steve held his hands up in surrender. He walked back to the couch and stood staring at the baby and all the stuff he had bought. 

“So do you have a duffel bag or something we can throw this stuff in? I came over on the bike, so we aren’t getting back to the Tower that way. I guess we’ll hop in a taxi to get there. I’ll put the bike into your storage room.”

Darcy followed him, still petting Lockheed. “I’m sure I have one buried in my closet. Shit, Steve. She still needs so much stuff. Like a crib and more clothes and one of those little chairs that vibrate and has stuff for her to stare at.” She pulled Lockheed off gently and put him back on the table near Isabelle.

“I'm sure glad that she left us some cash, because I’m fairly sure that babies are freaking expensive.”

“Hey don’t worry about that for right now. Let’s just get to the Tower and talk to everyone. Sam has a bunch of nieces and nephews. I’m sure he knows what she needs, or can make a call and help us figure it out.” Steve pulled her close again and kissed her head. 

“Why don’t you go grab the duffle and pack some clothes for yourself. I think it would be easier to ease into this whole parent thing with some support, even if, well even if you don’t move into the Tower. You two can bunk with me for a couple days.” His tone was a little sour at the end and Darcy smirked. 

“I promise I’ll consider moving into the Tower. You wanna get Isabelle ready? Maybe check the diaper situation? I don’t have any idea how often babies need changing. I don’t wanna give her diaper rash.” She hustled down the hallway. 

Steve called after her. “You’re just traumatized! I’m sure it wasn’t that bad.”

He looked down at Isabelle and Lockheed.

“It was that bad wasn’t it.” Lockheed slowly bobbed his head in response.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our trio leaves the apartment and meets the group.

Steve had managed to get Isabelle's wet diaper changed with no mishaps and had her all bundled in her basket when Darcy came back out with a half full duffle bag about half an hour later. Steve surveyed her tenderly and guessed she’d taken a moment to have a cry before coming back out. Together they packed all the baby stuff in the bag and Darcy poured herself a to go mug of coffee. 

She leaned against the counter and surveyed the living room. “I’m thinking of just burning the couch. It’s a lost cause. I need to get a changing mat ASAP. Did you know I had to google that? I literally typed in ‘how to not get baby poop everywhere when changing a diaper’. This is going to be a spectacular mess.” She took a long sip of her drink. 

Steve let out a chuckle. He tossed the duffle over his shoulder and then picked up the Moses basket. Lockheed slipped inside at the last moment and buried himself under the blanket. If you didn’t look too closely he could be a stuffed animal he guessed. 

“Maybe just get it professionally cleaned? I’m sure Tony has a team of people who do just that.”

She widened her eyes at him. “What, clean up baby shit for a living?”

He shook his head, “No I meant clean furniture, and places. I bet he even has professional, vetted movers who would pack all your stuff up and then unpack it again at a new location. It would be like magic!”

He grinned at her expression. 

She flapped her hands at him. “I know, I know! We’ll talk about it after I drop the baby bomb on everyone. Let’s go get your bike put away and I’ll call a taxi.”

Within fifteen minutes they were in the back of a cab with Isabelle and the hidden dragon between them. In fifty they were in the elevator heading up to the floor that had the common room for the Avengers. 

“Hey J-Man. Is everyone up there?”

“Good morning Ms Darcy. At this moment the only people on the common floor are Mr. Wilson and Sergeant Barnes. I believe that they were expecting you a little later. May I inquire into the identity of the infant with you?”

Darcy looked at the camera in the top corner. “Nope!” She grinned at the lens. “No blabbing to Tony either. I want to be there when he finds out about her.”

The A.I. was silent for a moment. “The child isn’t… one of Sirs progeny is she?” If Jarvis could sound nervous it was now. 

“Oh god no. Ew. No. Don’t worry J. No familial relations to Tony Stark. Or any of the Avengers.”

Jarvis almost sounded relieved. “Oh good. Sir had programmed protocols if a child of his ever appeared. It was done in my earliest days and I do not believe that Sir would like me to enact any of those protocols at this point in his life.”

Darcy and Steve looked at each other. “Oh I so want to know!” 

Steve shook his head. “No. I’m sure you don’t. Tony was nothing if not selfish and egotistical in his 20’s. I’m sure the protocols were… not nice.”

Darcy pouted at him. “I know you're right. But secrets Steve! I need to know all of them!”

The elevator door dinged open. “And this is why SHEILD formally informed you that you would never work for them and that if they caught you hacking into their database again there would be repercussions.”

Darcy let out a raspberry as she followed him out into the hall. “Psh. You get caught one time! One! And suddenly those juicy job offers just dry up. Not that I would ever want to work for the jack booted thugs.”

They walked down the short corridor to the large room with the sunken living area. Bucky and Sam were sprawled on the couch watching a nature documentary about birds of prey. They could hear Bucky cracking jokes about Sam's similarities to the one on the screen. 

Glancing over Sam waved at them. “Hey guys. You got here earlier than I expected. Everyone isn’t going to be here for a couple hours yet. Your welcome to come learn more about raptors with us.”

At that moment Isabelle let out a tiny cry and both the seated men snapped to attention and jumped up. 

Darcy busied herself with getting the baby out of the basket without disturbing Lockheed. 

“Uhm. Darce? Did you secretly have a baby and forget to tell anyone?” Sam had walked closer to stare at the little girl, but Bucky seemed frozen staring at the group. 

Isabelle was rubbing her face into Darcy’s neck and making sucking noises. Experience she may not have but even Darcy could work out that the baby was hungry. She turned to Steve. “Could you make another bottle up for her please?”

Steve nodded and walked to the kitchen area. Darcy walked to the couch, purposely knocking into Bucky a little on the way, getting settled before she answered Sam. 

“No. I didn’t have a secret baby. I didn’t steal her either, which was what Steve suggested.” Steve made a harrumphing noise from the kitchen. 

“I’m going to explain everything, but I kinda only wanted to do it once so if it’s ok, could you hold off on the questions until everyone gets here?”

Both Bucky and Sam sat down beside her. “Sure thing baby girl. Can you tell us her name though at least? She’s sure a cute little thing.”

Darcy beamed at them. “She is isn’t she. Her name is Isabelle. She’s two months old. She burps like a trucker and can destroy a couch with one diaper blowout.”

Bucky barked out a laugh. He cleared his throat. “She… she looks a bit like Becca did when she was tiny. I… don’t think I’ve been around any babies since then. Not that I remember at least.”

Darcy smiled a little sadly at him. “Do you wanna hold her?” He scooted away a little and shook his head. 

“No. Not yet? I’m just not sure about babies and my arm.” Darcy just nodded at him and let it go.

“Well I wanna hold the baby. Gimme!” Sam made grabby hands at her and Darcy giggled. She awkwardly transferred the baby over. Sam snuggled her in close and started rocking her gently. “My youngest nephew is four now. It’s been a bit since I’ve gotten to smell that new baby scent.”

Darcy cocked her head. “That’s a real thing? I knew she smelled good, diaper disasters the exception, but I just thought it was a her thing.” 

Sam hummed in response and took a sniff of Isabelle's hair. “Nope. All babies have a certain smell. I think it has something to do with hanging out in amniotic fluid for so long.” 

“Huh. I guess that makes sense. Do you have many niblings?”

Bucky interjected, “What’s a nibling?” 

“Gender neutral term for niece and nephew. To answer the original question, nine of them. I have four older sisters and they all got married pretty early. My eldest niece is 22. Her mamma had her when I was still in highschool. I did a lot of babysitting through school and university.”

Darcy let out a low whistle. “Wow. That's so different from what I had. It was just me and Katherine.” Steve came over and handed her the bottle. She offered it to Sam. “You wanna feed her? I really have to run to the bathroom.” Sam smiled and took the bottle, effortlessly getting Isabelle to take it. The baby let out a happy noise as she sucked away. 

Darcy walked to the bathroom and Sam shot Steve a questioning look. Steve shook his head. “Not my story to tell man. She really will explain everything. Can we maybe get people here earlier? Have lunch after the show and tell.”

Bucky dug his phone out from his pocket. “Tasha and Clint are offsite. I think they could get back here pretty quickly though. I’ll shoot her a text.” Sam tilted his head at the ceiling. “Jarvis? Where is everyone else Avengers adjacent?”

“Sir and Mr. Banner are in their labs. Ms. Potts is currently on a call with one of our London branches. Thor is in his apartment with Ms. Foster and they appear to be indisposed.” Sam snickered at that. “Can you please send everyone a message that they are needed here as soon as possible please?”

“Very well.” The A.I. was silent for a moment. “I have verbal acknowledgements from everyone with the exception of Ms. Potts who is still on the call. She wrote that it would be wrapped up in around 10 minutes or so. Ms. Potts also states she will grab both Bruce and Tony on the way to make sure they turn up.”

“Natasha says that they can be back around that time as well.” Bucky tossed his phone at the table. “Is Darce ok? She ran out of here pretty quick.

Steve slumped in his chair a little. “I don’t know. No? Maybe. I’m sure she will be. I really don't feel comfortable talking about it until after.” Sam was quick to assure him it was ok. “I guess this is why you wanted the extra space to be available?”

His lips quirked into a half a smile. “Yah. I still don’t know what Darcy’s plans are yet but I’m hopeful.” The men sat in companionable silence all watching the baby eat. 

The woman in question came back into the room then with her phone out. “Jane just texted me. Apparently Jarvis interrupted her sexy times.” She shot a questioning look at Steve. He opened his arms in invitation and she came over to snuggle into his lap. 

“I asked Sam if we could get everyone here earlier. I think the waiting will kill everyone otherwise.” She hummed in appreciation. “Thanks Steve. I just want to get it over with. Start making plans and stuff.”

Sam finished feeding Isabelle and tucked her to his shoulder. “You got a burp cloth?” Darcy nodded to the duffle. “It's in there. Bucky can you grab it?” Bucky reached forward and pulled the duffle bag towards him, bumping the moses basket. A hissing noise came out of it and a purple blur raced towards Darcy. Lockheed curled himself around her neck and glared at the two men on the couch.

“What the hell is that!” Sam was protectively holding the baby and Bucky looked like he’d like to grab a weapon. 

Darcy shrugged. “His name is Lockheed. He’s a diminutive pain in my ass, but I love him. He came with the baby.” She peeled him off her shoulders, cuddled him close and started stroking him. “The burp cloth is in the big pocket on the outside Buck.”

Bucky stared at Steve and Darcy but when neither of them did anything else, he slowly moved and grabbed the blanket they were using. He handed it to Sam who, seeing that nothing else was going to be explained, did a mental shrug and got on with burping the baby. She let out a little burp for him and he smiled. “Good job tiny lady. I knew that Darcy must have been telling fibs about your burping noises.”

Isabelle started to fuss so Darcy set Lockheed on the arm of the chair and walked over to take her back. She had just started on a walk around the room when the sounds of Pepper, Tony and Bruce came from down the hall to the private elevator that Tony had installed so he didn’t have to mingle. 

The main elevator dinged and the two super spies plus Thor and Jane emerged. Jane looked like she had thrown on clothes from the floor and was half asleep and grumpy. Thor was talking quietly to her and sat down in the first empty seat, pulling her into his lap. 

The spies were deep in conversation but Clint waved distractedly at the group. Tasha’s keen gaze locked onto the baby immediately before sweeping the room and spotting Lockheed, but she didn’t interrupt Clint or say anything. 

Tony came in trailed by Pepper and Bruce. He made a beeline towards the bar but stopped to hassle Darcy first. “Hey Short and Stacked. What’s the meeting abou…” Darcy turned, giving Tony his first glimpse of Isabelle. 

“Darcy! Is that a baby? Why is there a baby in my tower? Pepper!! There is a baby in the tower!”

All of the newcomers' gazes went to Darcy and Pepper came up to her and started cooing over the baby. “Oh Darcy! Isn’t she?...” Darcy nodded. “She adorable! What’s her name?”

Darcy grinned at Tony’s panicked expression and then turned to the entire group. Clint had gone silent and was bouncing his attention from the baby to the dragon. Bruce hadn’t said anything but was standing to the side with a patient expression. “Alright everyone. Now that we are all here, this is Isabelle. Let me explain.”


	5. Chapter 5

“So that’s it.”

Darcy looked around at the gathered superheroes and their expressions. It was silent for a moment and then everyone started talking. 

“Kitty Pryde is your sister?”

“Why is the baby wearing Cap merchandise? I’m sure there is better Iron Man stuff.”

“She just left the baby?”

“The dragon can talk?”

“Hell? Like Hell hell??”

“Oh I can’t wait to go shopping for the little darling.”

“What can we do to help?”

The crowd went silent at Bruce’s quiet comment. 

Darcy gave him a watery smile. “I don’t know enough about what I don’t know to answer that. So much? I have zero experience with tiny humans.” She took a breath. “So first off. I was kinda hoping that we could move into the tower?” Darcy looked at Tony. “Steve raised some good points earlier and I really would like to be closer to some real adults.”

Both Tony and Steve gave her blinding grins. 

“Finally! I just so happen to have a spare three bed suite ready.” He paused with a thoughtful look. “Well I guess not ready. Will have to get someone in to baby proof the place. Won’t take long though. JARVIS?”

“Yes sir. It should be done within two hours.”

Tony grinned again. “There. Done in two hours. I’ll contact my people and get your stuff moved in and unpacked before bedtime. If you hate the colours we’ll talk about it later.”

Darcy sighed but decided to just let Tony roll with it. She was sure Pepper would reign him in if needed. The women had gathered closer to Darcy and were gently touching and looking at the baby. “Pepper, you wanna hold her?”

The taller woman’s smile lit up. “Oh yes please. I adore babies.” Again awkwardly, Darcy passed Isabelle over. She shook her arms out a little and wandered back to Steve and collapsed in his lap. She watched the three women coo over Isabelle. “You wouldn’t think that a super spy, ceo extraordinaire and crazy scientist would melt over a tiny baby.”

Steve dropped a kiss on her head. “Babies do that to people.” She looked at Sam. “I think you and Hawkass are the only two with kid experience. What do I need? I have literally nothing other than diapers and formula.”

The two men looked at each other. “Crib?” Clint offered tentatively. “You know, let me call Laura. She can email a list. But the baby needs a place to sleep, and that Moses basket won’t do for long. She’ll start rolling and will wriggle herself out of there.”

“Oh god. She’s going to be mobile soon? She’s so little!” 

Sam chuckled. “Don’t worry she won’t be crawling or anything for a couple months yet. She will start rolling back to front and then progress from there.”

Tony interrupted. He had been furiously typing on his StarkPad for the last few minutes. “So I ordered all the top rated stuff from a couple “what every baby needs” websites. Will be here by dinner. Whatever wasn’t ordered that is on the list that Mrs. Hawkeye sends I’ll get JARVIS to order later.”

“Whoa Tony! You didn’t need to do that. Kitty left us some money and I can get the stuff.” Darcy sat up from her cuddle to stare Tony down. 

Tony lowered the StarkPad and raised an eyebrow at her. “Would you have enjoyed buying baby equipment?”

“Well...No.”

“Would the costs have added to your stress and caused you to panic about finances?”

“....Maybe.”

“Well then. I enjoyed my five minutes of baby supply splurging and will have already earned back what I spent.” Here he got a serious look on his face. “Darcy, babies and I do not get along. At least I’d guess not. They are loud and messy and want people to hold them. Anyways. This is how I can help and support you. Baby sitting and diaper duty I cannot. Let me help.” 

Darcy stood up. “I am going to hug you now Tony. This is happening.” She launched herself at him and wrapped her arms around his body. Tony’s arms went out to the side above his head. He stood there for a second before gently patting her hair and pushing her away by the forehead.

“Uh. Ya. Thanks. I think. Anyhoo. I’m going to go back to my lab now. Forward me that list. Bye bye now.”

He walked by the group of women, Natasha was holding Isabelle now, and kissed Pepper on the cheek. She smiled fondly at him before heading over to sit on the couch. 

“So Darcy. I’m guessing several weeks of leave would be useful. Jane says you asked for a couple days off but this is going to be a big change for you and Isabelle. You know, everyone is permitted parental leave, it’s in the contract.”

Darcy shrugged. “I guess you could say that it’s a big, huge change. I um… I guess extra time off would be good? I really don’t know what I’m doing. Does the tower have a daycare? Stay at home parent was never really in my ten year plan, you know?”

She sat back down on Steve as Pepper answered. “Of course. Every Stark employee is entitled to use it. It’s on the 20th floor and has several different areas divided by age. All of the day care workers are vetted by Happy and myself and have certification in a child related education area. I’ll have a package sent up so that you can read it over and eventually you can go down to tour the facilities.”

Darcy remained quiet just absorbing the information. So much had just happened. It felt like it was all just hitting her now. Lockheed crept from the chair, back to around her neck. He nuzzled her cheek and started a soft rhythmic whuffing noise. 

Steve took the lead and thanked Pepper. “That sounds good. Hey, what time was lunch supposed to get here Sam?” Pepper gave him a quizzical look at the abrupt change of topic but he just shook his head gently. 

Sam broke off from his conversation with Clint. “Good question. Jarvis what’s the eta?”

“Mr. Hogan has intercepted the delivery and is enroute now. I would say less than two minutes.” 

Clint perked up. “Excellent. I’m starving. Tasha give me the baby. I want a snuggle before we eat. Laura says I’m not allowed to eat meals while holding infants anymore since that time I tipped a plate of spaghetti onto Coop.”

Natasha sent him a tiny fond smile and placed the sleepy baby in his arms. A quiet word to Thor and Jane and the three of them set the large table with plates and brought out an assortment of drinks. Happy arrived with the food, and after a quick explanation to him about the baby, everyone made their way to the table. 

Darcy was still silent and not moving except to idly pet Lockheed. Steve shifted so he could see her face. “A bit much huh.” She absently nodded. “Why don’t you go grab a nap at my place. I’ll watch Isabelle and I promise to save you some food. You’re probably exhausted.”

Darcy opened her mouth instinctively to argue but snapped it shut. She was exhausted. “You sure?”

Steve gave her an extra squeeze. “Absolutely. You have earned a nap.” He eyeballed the dragon. “You going with her, or staying to supervise?”

Lockheed flicked his tongue at Steve and made a grumbling noise but settled himself closer to Darcy. 

“There you go. The dragon needs a nap too. Off you go.” He lifted Darcy off of him and onto her feet. “Isabelle and I will come join you in a bit. Just call Jarvis if you need me, ok?” 

She gave him a nod and walked to the elevators to go down to his room. He watched her leave and heaved a sigh before going to the table and relieving Clint of Isabelle. Darcy just needed a little time.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tiny bit of angst, and we almost earn the rating!

There was no music playing in the elevator. Darcy was alone with her thoughts and an overwhelming sense of panic. It was a short ride and she quickly made her way to Steve’s door and slapped her palm against the reader next to it. Pushing her way inside she slammed the door behind her and just stood there. She closed her eyes and counted to ten. And then ten again. And then she screamed. 

The tears began to flow again as she marched down the hall to Steve’s bedroom. 

“Goddammit! What the fuck was she thinking Lockheed? I can’t do this. Why did she think I could do this?” 

The dragon flew off of her and landed on one of the pillows on the bed. He just stared at her and then patted the other pillow. 

“No. A nap will not make this better. Are we sure we can’t find Kitty? Illianya may not have answered the fucking phone this morning but she will have to answer it sometime. Fuck! It’s not like I can even just phone Colossus or Logan, because she asked me not to tell them about Isabelle. Fuck fuck fuck fuck!!!”

Darcy was pacing back and forth at the end of the bed and Lockheed was watching her. Finally she collapsed next to him and he cuddled up to her.

“This is not better.” 

Lockheed let out a snort and gave her a tiny lick on the cheek. Darcy smiled a tiny bit and stroked his warm body. “Thanks bud. I am just so spent and upset and tired.”

She rolled over, curling around the dragon and fell asleep quickly, despite the thoughts flying around her head.

************************

Several hours later she woke to a dim room. Blinking away the haze of sleep, she blindly reached out for Lockheed. He wasn’t on the bed anymore, so Darcy sat up and pushed her glasses to the top of her head to rub at her eyes. 

The bedroom door was open a crack and she could see light seeping around it. She got up and walked through, and down to the hall. The tv was playing softly and Steve was sitting on the couch with Isabelle laying on his lap. An empty bottle was sitting on the table beside him and Lockheed was perched up on top of his one lonely bookshelf. 

He looked at her as she wandered in. “Hey, you’re up. There’s leftover Thai food in the fridge if you want that or it's only a little bit until dinner time if you want to wait?” Darcy nods and goes to the fridge but only grabs a bottle of water. She comes and sits down next to him and pulls her legs up close to her body.

“How’s the baby?”

Steve smiles. “She’s fine. All body parts accounted for. But honestly she was a little fussy after lunch, Clint guesses that maybe she had too much stimulation. So we came down here and she napped and we watched some cartoons. I’m still working my way through all the 80’s cartoons that Tony queued up. We watched some He-Man. Really weird. But Isabelle liked it so…”

The baby in question was currently sucking on a pacifier and staring at the ceiling.

Darcy smiled at him. “I can see that. Thanks for letting me nap. I think I needed it. Or at least some time to come to grips with everything. It doesn’t seem so hopeless and scary now.”

Steve reaches out and pulls her into his side. “You are allowed to be scared, mad, sad or any other emotion. This is a big thing. But remember we are here for you.” He gives her a soft kiss on her hair. 

She nods and snuggles deeper into his embrace. She reaches out and tickles Isabelle's belly. “Is the new place ready for us to go look at yet?”

Steve digs his phone from his pocket. “Tony texted about an hour ago. Said that the movers were all finished and the place is baby proofed. You want to go look around before dinner?”

Darcy nods and stands up. “Yes I really do. Want me to take the baby?” She holds her arms out and Steve places Isabelle into them. She dips her head to take a deep breath of the baby smell. She feels pretty calm right now all things considered. Lockheed sends a trill, and Darcy turns to him. “You coming dude?” The dragon grumbles but soars down and lands on Steve who goes completely still.

“Yah this is fine. He’s.... not going to do anything to me is he?” 

Darcy snorts. “Don’t be a goober. He’s just hitching a ride. Just be normal.”

Steve breaths slowly and then leads the way out of his apartment. 

“Tony set it up on the floor just below the common areas. I haven’t been yet but I know which one it is.” 

They pile into the elevator and JARVIS speaks. “Sir would like me to remind you that your handprints need to be recoded at the door and to let you know he left a surprise in the fridge.”

Darcy sent a grin to the ceiling. “Thanks J-man. Let Tony know we said thanks.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him.”

The ride was short and Steve led the way past a door on their right, to the first on the left. “That’s Clint's place, and down the hall is Sam. Clint mostly crashes with Nat when he’s in residence though.” 

They both pressed their palms to the reader outside the door and then entered into what Darcy was sure was a fever dream. 

All her stuff was in place around the apartment, but all the furniture had been tastefully upgraded. She walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. “Oh my god Steve. It feels like baby angels made clouds into a couch! And no poop!” 

Steve laughs at her as he wanders around inspecting.  
Lockheed had launched himself off and was sitting on the kitchen island staring around the room. 

Darcy marvels at the plush area rug at her feet before spotting the baby chair on the floor. “Look! It’s one of those vibrating baby chair things! It even has a little waterfall!” 

She immediately kneels before it, carefully setting Isabelle in and buckling her up. A little switch on the side starts the calming lights and another turns the chair to a gentle rock and vibrate. Isabelle is immediately transfixed and reaches for one of the hanging toys. 

“That is so cool. I bet she loves it.” 

Steve comes up behind and gives her a big hug. “That is cool. Mrs. Barnes coulda really used one of those when Becca was little. Kid would hardly let anyone put her down without screaming her head off. Leave Isabelle there for a second and come look at the rest of the place with me.” Darcy grins at him and lets him lead her around. 

“So obviously this is the living room. I can see the kitchen but we are leaving that til last. Let’s go check out the other rooms.” Down a hall leading off the living room is a deluxe bathroom - “Steve look at the shower! There are at least three shower heads!” - a bedroom that had been set up as an office area - “Do you think the chairs are ergonomic?” - and then they open the door to the nursery. 

“Holy shit.”

The room was painted a soft grey colour and was full of every baby thing Darcy had ever seen. There was a beautiful white wooden crib with a matching dresser and changing table. There was a small bookcase full of kids books and soft toys. In the corner was a stroller and car seat that Darcy was sure cost more than she paid for her first actual car. 

She walked over to the closet, opening it and letting out a huff of laughter. It was full of baby clothes in various sizes but the most prominent colours were red and gold. She pulled one outfit out and it was a little two piece feminine version of Tony’s suit. She turned to show Steve. 

Cracking a grin he said “I’m sure there is a version of it in every size in there.”

Darcy hung it back up and walked to the crib to stroke the soft blankets and then sat down in the chair opposite of it. “Ooh. Glider. I’m sure that’s going to come in handy when tiny miss can’t sleep. This room is… amazing. It’s like baby fairyland. I bet the carpet is stupidly soft too.” She slid out of the chair and rubbed her hands on the adorable pastel coloured alphabet block carpet. “Yup. God. I don’t even know how someone manages all this in one day. It’s… amazing.” She sniffs loudly and rubs at her face. 

“Hey hey. It’s ok babe.” Steve sits down next to her and hauls her into his lap.” Darcy shakes her head. “Nope. Not happening. No more tears today. Not even the happy variety.” She smiles at Steve before leaning in and giving him a kiss. He gently tucks an errant strand of hair behind her ear and kisses her back so thoroughly that her toes curl. She pulls back panting a little. “Wow. Yah. No. Let’s not defile the baby’s room.” Another quick kiss and she gets out of his lap and stands. “Let’s go see what magical mysteries the last door holds.” 

The last room was across the hall and when she opened the door and gasped. The room was almost an exact replica of her room in her old apartment. The purple walls and fairy lights and all her artwork. The bed wasn’t the same, but that was because it was a king and all she had was a double. The sheets were the same though, which was super weird because she had owned hers for like ten years. The duvet on top wasn’t quite the same but she didn’t care. 

“Tony’s just trying to make me cry at this point isn’t he.” 

The room was also like three times as big as her old one. She had to turn sideways to get around the end of her bed in her old place. This one had enough room that she could do yoga on the floor in front of the bed, if she was the kind of person to do yoga. 

There were also three doors leading off compared to the open closet area she had before. Walking to the first one she discovered a walk in closet. “Wow.” All her dresses and sweaters were hanging along with her few pairs of shoes. “I need more clothes Steve.” The next door was another walk-in but was empty. She stuck her head back out. “Where are your clothes?”

Steve rubbed the back of his head self consciously. “I didn’t want to presume.” Darcy frowns and walks out of the empty closet. “What do you mean presume? I thought we were moving in together?”

“Well of course that’s what I want, but we never actually had the conversation. I was just happy you were going to be in the tower and closer and safer. If you want me here, then of course I’m here.”

Darcy thought about the day so far, mentally replaying all the conversations they had had. Nope, no moving in conversation. “Well shit. Please? Please move in with me? I know it’s sudden but if I hadn’t been so stubborn about leaving my place it would have happened months ago. And I’m not just asking so that I will have extra help with Isabelle. I want to live with you. I want you to be the first thing I see in the morning and the last thing before I sleep. I love you so much Steve.” 

He grinned big and wide at her before rushing forward and picking her up. Their mouths crashed together and he swung them around until he hit the bed. He laid back so that Darcy was sitting on him, never breaking the kiss. 

Darcy groaned as Steve’s hands palmed her ass and wiggled a bit on his lap. She broke the kiss to gasp and Steve kissed down her neck to bury his face in her cleavage. Darcy moaned this time as he nipped at the delicate flesh. Steve gripped her thighs and rolled them so now he was above her. 

His grin was sly as he slid down her body and rucked her shirt up. He placed small kisses on her stomach and revealed her bra covered breasts. His hands were reaching around her back to unsnap the clasp when Isabelle let out a cry. 

With a huff of laughter he laid his head against her stomach. He grinned at her a moment later. “I’m guessing this will be the first time of many that this happens.”

Darcy smiled back. “I have heard that babies have a sixth sense about people trying to get it on.”

Steve rolled off the bed and Darcy pulled her shirt back down. Reaching a hand down he hauled her off the bed. “C’mon. Let’s get Isabelle and see what Stark left in the fridge.” Darcy gave him a cheeky smile and dashed out the door, her steps thumping down the hallway. Steve took a moment to adjust himself in his jeans, then followed at a more sedate pace. He smiled at the scene he walked in on. Darcy had Isabelle out of the chair and was snuggling her close as she danced her way into the kitchen area. 

She opened the door and smiled wide. “Oooh. It’s fully stocked Steve! Looks like there are meals for the whole week as well as a truly impressive assortment of adult beverages. I guess I know how Tony would deal with a baby.” 

She reached in and drew out a bottle of champagne with a tag dangling from it. “Congrats on the rugrat. Don’t fuck her up.” 

Darcy snorted with laughter. Deciding that getting drunk wasn’t on the schedule tonight she put it back and pulled out one of the large containers of food. It had the branding of an expensive Italian restaurant on it that Pepper loved and quick reheating instructions. 

“I vote we eat whatever is in here for dinner. As much as I like leftovers they are all the way back at your place and this is right here.” Steve nodded and took the container from her. He was popping the tin into the oven when JARVIS spoke. 

“Pardon me Captain Rogers, Darcy. Sergeant Barnes and Agent Romanoff are at your door. Shall I let them through?” 

Steve looked at Darcy and she nodded. “Sure thing JARVIS.” They heard a click and the door swung open. “Hey lovebirds. How’s the new nest?”

Darcy stuck her tongue out at him as they came into the apartment. “Very mature маленькая птица. Let me hold the baby.” Nat walked to her with her arms outstretched and Darcy deposited Isabelle carefully in them. The redhead immediately started cooing and rocking the baby. 

Darcy stared at the sight before saying. “That will never not be weird.” Turning to Bucky she answered, “It’s amazing. Tony went all out. Even replaced my couch! Which is awesome because the old one… was no longer usable.” She shot a look at Steve. 

“Steve. No one is ever allowed to change her on my new couch. Never ever.” 

James let out a laugh. “I peeked in as he had people setting up. Looks like Tony got everything done in record time.”

“Yah. He’s pretty amazing. Or the people he throws money at. Same difference. He left us lots of food. You two wanna stay for dinner?”

“Wouldn’t want to intrude, but won’t say no. You staying, Natalia?”

She looked up from the baby and nodded. “I would very much like that, yes.” She stroked a finger down Isabelle's soft cheek. 

Darcy smiled softly at the scene and wished she had a camera. 

“Well Tony, or more likely Pepper, left us a giant Lasagna from that place she loves. We are just reheating it so it shouldn’t take too long. Let me make a salad to go with.”

Within half an hour the four of them were seated around the dining table, Isabelle still held in Natashas arms, and guzzling a bottle. Lockheed had himself draped over Bucky's shoulders, stealing bits of food off of his fork when he waved it around telling a story. Darcy had teased Steve about how cool Bucky was with Lockheed and it had ended with lots of laughter and Steve subtly flipping off both his friend and the dragon. 

Bucky soon had Darcy in stitches over a story of Steve pre serum and his disastrous attempt at a double date with Buck. Even though his ears went red with embarrassment, Steve was happy that Darcy was enjoying herself and relaxed. He sat at the table and took in his new home and his friends and family and felt only contentment. 

He only hoped the next couple weeks went as well as this night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> According to google маленькая птица means Little Bird. Hopefully that’s correct!


End file.
